


It Was Magic

by uniquepov



Category: Sleepless In Seattle (1993)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always easy to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnapinciotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnapinciotti/gifts).



> Don't own, don't profit, please don't sue.

During the day, Sam is with her and it is easy to pretend that they, too, are magic.

At night, while Jonah sleeps and she and Sam sit on the deck and listen to the waves lapping gently around them, Sam gets this faraway look in his eyes, and Annie knows that he’s thinking about _her_.

Maggie.

It is ridiculous to be jealous of a dead woman. It is even more ridiculous to be afraid of her memory.

But at night, Annie can’t help but remember the feeling when she first heard Sam talk about his wife… and she wonders.


End file.
